


酒馆小夜曲

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anger, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Summary: 标题是现起的，PWP要什么标题_(:з」∠)_主要是想让梅林跳大腿舞嘿嘿嘿
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	酒馆小夜曲

绵绵细雨轻柔的滴在亚瑟的斗篷上，让这位几乎从来不去酒馆的年轻国王叹了口气。

最近要处理的国事的确太多，格温已经帮他分担一部分了，但是还是，邻国不停的进犯，边境的税收，北部又遭遇了旱灾……所有的事情好像一团乱麻一样搅在一起，亚瑟看公文看的脑袋都大了。

所以这天晚上趁着格温和她的情人幽会，亚瑟决定破天荒的去一次酒馆，只有他自己，不带着梅林。

上城区的日出酒馆的人们都认识他，所以这次他要去下城区的一个叫日落酒馆的地方。这个地方是他偷听守卫们聊天才知道的，守卫们当时听起来开心极了，不停的念叨着那里的酒有多醇香，有时还会碰到国王身边的人。

哼，肯定是高汶，还能有谁的名字会和酒馆这两个字连在一起呢？

斗篷很好的遮挡了小小的雨滴，亚瑟熟练的翻身下马，拍了拍他的坐骑的头，随意的绑在石臼上，推开了面前这扇门。

日落酒馆里灯火通明，干燥又温暖的气温让亚瑟心情好了一点，甚至对胖胖的老板娘笑了一下。不过很快他就笑不出来了…

麦芽混着蜂蜜的香甜，确实是好酒，可是亚瑟的目光紧紧的锁在酒馆内厅里，被一群人围住的桌子上。

桌子上有一个男人正在跳舞，还穿着令人看一眼都觉得羞耻的女士内衣。卷曲的黑发，还有凌厉的颧骨，不用特别注意就闯进视线的耳朵……梅林为什么会在那里跳舞？！

梅林仰着头，眼睛微闭着，面颊好像是因为喝了不少酒，是诱人的樱桃色。

还有高汶！蠢兮兮的笑容一看就已经半醉了，还向梅林的脚下挥洒着硬币。

他还看到了兰斯洛特，他腼腆的骑士手拿蜂蜜酒，目光瞥着高汶，又瞥向桌子上的梅林。

亚瑟真应该给他的骑士们少发一点月钱，让他们除了一日三餐外没有多余的钱去泡酒馆，更没有多余的硬币扔在他的男仆的身上！

亚瑟的耳边全是醉汉们叫嚷着不成调的歌，糟乱的环境让亚瑟口干舌燥，怒火已经到了喉咙边了。 梅林精瘦的腰身随着鲁特琴的旋律扭动着，脸上的表情有些羞耻，但更多的是肆意挥洒的蓬勃的气息。

整个上半身几乎一览无余，梅林发粉的锁骨和肩头就这样暴露在空气中，身上的装饰品泛着光，好像精灵伏在他的身上，下半身的裙子过于宽松了，松松垮垮的卡在梅林小腹以下的位置，亚瑟毫不怀疑，只要轻轻拽一下，就能拽掉那该死的裙子！

足尖轻点桌面，双手在半空中挥舞着，梅林身上冒出许多小小的汗珠，在烛火下发着光 

天呐，亚瑟不知道梅林怎么做到的，但是那个穿着暴露的黑发男人看起来竟然有些神圣。

很明显，高汶看到亚瑟了，他收起那蠢兮兮的笑脸，踉跄着站起来，拉着兰斯洛特不知道从哪里溜走了。

梅林应该也看见斗篷下的那张阴沉的脸了，他的动作明显顿了一下，差点摔下桌子。

游吟诗人的琴声停止，梅林也停止了动作，四周的人喧闹的叫好，鼓掌声震耳欲聋，梅林有些尴尬的笑着从桌子上跳下来，抬起眼来靠着亚瑟的方向。

亚瑟狠狠的瞪着他，摆摆手向门外示意了一下，然后离开了酒馆。

希望梅林能懂他的意思，亚瑟倚在门口的木柱子上，他必须和梅林谈一谈，就现在！立刻谈！

很快，梅林就出来了，雨已经停了，可是梅林依然看起来像是一头在暴雨里瑟瑟发抖的小鹿，而亚瑟就是准备捕猎小鹿的花豹。

“你他妈以为你在干嘛？”亚瑟终于把自己的怒火对这梅林发出来了。

“不是的…我只是…只是在跳舞而已”梅林缩在一旁，不敢去看亚瑟的表情。

亚瑟盯着梅林穿了和没穿差不多的衣服，恶狠狠的说“你看起来就像个廉价的妓女！天啊梅林，我没有意识到你是真的喜欢这样的生活！”

亚瑟其实很早之前就怀疑梅林对女装有些异样的喜爱，格温还说几年前亲眼见到梅林翻莫佳娜的衣柜，拿出一件衣服比在自己的身上，还见过梅林翻莫佳娜的首饰盒。一开始亚瑟也是不信的，后来就连亚瑟自己也两次抓到过对皇后的衣服爱不释手的梅林。

原来一早就有预兆了！

“你为什么这么在意？”梅林反问到“我的工作已经都做完了，今夜是乔治守夜，现在的时间是属于我自己的自由时间，我做什么不要你管…”

“你是我的仆人！”

“你有那么多仆人呢，干什么就盯着我一个？”

“你是我的贴身仆人！”亚瑟这么说着，但其实他也不知道自己为什么那么在意梅林在干什么，梅林说的对，整个城堡的仆人他都不在乎，只是每日每夜的盯着梅林在哪里，在做什么，确实有些奇怪。

自从亚瑟知道梅林有特殊的天赋之后，并没有让梅林当什么宫廷法师，(即使在整个皇宫里已经没有人不知道梅林是多么特殊)还是自私的把他留在自己的身边，做一些仆人才会做的活。

或许亚瑟应该给梅林一个真正配得上他的名分和地位，一个人有了高贵身份的缚束后就会注意自己的言行，起码不会像这样在小酒馆里跳着下贱的舞。

亚瑟甩甩头，他正在生气呢，现下是不需要思考的。

“别说了，赶紧上来！”亚瑟翻身到马背上，向梅林伸出手“快点，别在这丢人现眼了！”

梅林望着亚瑟伸出的手，“可是我的衣服和靴子还在里面——”

亚瑟才不管那么多，拽着梅林上了马背，把他环在怀里，驾着快马回到了城堡。

秋意正浓，梅林在亚瑟的怀里打着寒颤，或许他是急了一点，亚瑟把自己的外套脱下来甩到梅林的肩头上，把他整个人包裹起来，又揽着梅林单薄的后背，给他一些温暖。

其实根本不需要的啊，梅林念一个咒语就能让自己身处盛夏，不过……他还是想把亚瑟的外套留在自己的身上。

怒气还是在心口梗着，亚瑟不知道把梅林拽进自己的卧室接下来要干嘛，只是皱着眉，粗暴的撕下梅林胸前的女士内衣。

金发国王的视线停留在梅林暴露出来的乳首上，他的男仆……在内衣下竟然还带着乳钉！一种熟悉的被背叛的复杂情绪又涌上了亚瑟的心头，梅林究竟还有多少他不知道的事？！

亚瑟移开视线，这屋子里好像有点热，他无意中发现梅林没有穿鞋，他苍白的脚趾冻得发紫，原本粉色的指甲也因为寒冷褪去了颜色，那乌青的颜色令他的肌肤看起来白的透明。深秋的夜晚并不暖和，亚瑟快马加鞭回来的路上都觉得凉风刺骨，更别提梅林了。

梅林不自在的缩着脚趾立在那里，他不知道亚瑟到底想干什么，就连亚瑟自己也不知道他想干什么。

“你喜欢跳舞是吗？”亚瑟扯着梅林的乳钉，把他拉到壁炉前，然后自己一屁股坐到椅子上，双手插在胸前，对梅林说“你就在这给我跳，我给你的金币可比那些乡野村夫给得多！”

“我觉得我现在回去睡觉比较好”梅林噘嘴说。

“不行！你今天是走不出这个房间的”亚瑟开始把玩着桌子上的一颗苹果，但梅林看懂了他的眼神，比发现莫佳娜叛变的那一天还吓人。

他开始扭动腰身，双手舞到头上，跨部画着圈，在亚瑟的面前缓缓的舞动起来。

诱惑。

亚瑟脑中只有这两个字。他的男仆的一举一动都牵动着他的神经，这舞好像…更下流了？亚瑟忽然意识到，因为这里只有他一个人，所以他并没有宝物被迫分享给别人的怒气。原来自己生气的原因是因为占有欲。

原来亚瑟对梅林一直有着一种占有欲，保护欲。他以为这种感觉都是因为梅林太蠢了，得时刻看着他不让这个小家伙死掉，后来发现这个小家伙能空手干翻两支军队后这种保护欲也没退缩。

但在这一刻他的欲望好像变了味，不再是单纯的想要看着梅林了，而是有些可怕的，想要吃掉梅林，想要舔舐他的锁骨和肩头，想要进入那个人的体内，想要把梅林紧紧的揉进自己的身体里，恨不得合二为一。

手指抚摸着自己的胸膛，梅林的手划过他自己的胸膛，侧腰，然后聚集到自己摇摆的跨部上。

梅林转过身背对亚瑟，他的臀部依然晃动着，纤细的腰身扭曲成柔软的样子，然后慢慢的，伏下身去，宽松的裙子完美的包裹住他的臀部，将整个臀部的形状暴露给亚瑟。

那颗饱满的臀部就在亚瑟的眼前抖动着，搅乱了亚瑟本来就一团浆糊的思绪。亚瑟没有办法移开视线了。梅林抬起身，双手支撑着膝盖，轻轻的坐到了亚瑟的大腿上，他的屁股似有似无的摩擦这亚瑟紧绷的大腿根，也明显发觉了亚瑟双腿之间的东西已经渐渐硬起来了。

“你在哪儿学的这些下流的东西？”亚瑟略粗暴的拽住梅林柔软的黑发，把他的耳朵拉向自己，他的声音低沉，听起来像是隐忍着什么。

“从村里的妓女那里学来的……以前威尔老去找乐子，他的母亲经常要我帮忙去找”

梅林的头发被拉扯着，他的上半身不得不贴着亚瑟白色衬衣下结实的肌肉，隔着衬衣也能感受到亚瑟发烫的肉体。

梅林微微测过脸，在亚瑟阴霾的脸上挑逗的舔了一下。

亚瑟脑中有一根神经绷断了。

“你没有躲开。”梅林轻声说。

“我不会躲开的。”

他的手伸向梅林的胸膛，捻起梅林的乳首，在手中玩弄着。另一只手从梅林的头发上滑到他的脖颈上，抚摸着梅林光滑的肌肤。梅林的身体苍白到刺眼，他想留下什么痕迹。

亚瑟伸出舌尖，轻易的勾住梅林的大耳朵，慢慢品尝着他冰凉的耳垂。

“猜猜我要干什么？”亚瑟压低声线，在梅林的耳边说。

“你是国王，你想干什么就干什么”梅林暧昧的回应着，他的臀部摩擦着亚瑟的双腿中间，邀请般的在亚瑟耳边吐着气。

亚瑟轻易的衔住梅林送过来的嘴唇，他不常接吻，和格温也只是象征性的贴贴嘴唇，梅林给的湿热的吻让亚瑟点亮了心内的一团火光。他抱着梅林的腰身，轻易的站起来，把梅林扔向自己的床上。被扔在床上的人支撑起上半身，伸手去解亚瑟的裤子。

亚瑟将自己的体重压上去，重重的吻上梅林的嘴唇。没错，亚瑟爱上了这种感觉，亲吻可能是世界上最美妙的事了。他的阴茎火热的抵着梅林薄纱制成的裙子，随着亲吻和摩擦不断壮大，坚硬。梅林应和着亚瑟的撞击，这不过是隔靴搔痒，他肯定亚瑟想要更多。修长的手指包裹着亚瑟浑圆的臀部，他紧紧的抓着那两瓣紧实的肉体，把亚瑟推向自己。

这该死的碍事的裙子！亚瑟咒骂着，把梅林身上唯一剩下的衣物扯下来，愤怒的丢在地上。

太好了，现在没有什么可以阻挡他了。

不知道是不是因为总是和药剂师待在一起的原因，梅林身上总是有一种好闻的草药的清香，亚瑟深深的嗅着梅林脖颈间的味道，想要将这迷人的味道牢牢的锁进自己的肺部，让大脑铭记这味道。

亚瑟的分身矗立着，抵着同样坚挺的梅林的器官，两个柱体互相摩擦着，碰撞着，分享着顶端分泌出的透明液体。

“我来帮你吧”梅林眯着眼睛说，他翻身把亚瑟摁在床上，自己趴在那具结实的肉体上，手掌一路向下，覆盖在亚瑟那已经红肿发胀的阴茎上。梅林温柔的亲吻着亚瑟的脖子，又来到了胸膛，小舌舔舐着亚瑟因为兴奋而立起的粉红色的乳头。

“嗯～……梅林…”亚瑟不由自主的清哼出来，他被自己发出的声音吓到了，如此的放荡，充满着情欲的声音在亚瑟不算长的一生中从没出现过。

“我在，陛下”

梅林回应着，伏下身去，吞吐着亚瑟昂扬的下体。

亚瑟的脑子好像爆炸了一般，他确定梅林对他用了什么魔法，不然怎么会感觉这般美妙？梅林低下头，温柔的好像他们初遇时的少年，他的口腔紧紧的包裹着亚瑟的分身，舌头在里面勾勒着分身顶端的形状，灰蓝色的眼睛观察着亚瑟的表情，他好像特别清楚亚瑟哪里敏感，哪里需要多刺激几下，哪里又该温柔的对待。

梅林只是用嘴巴，就已经好过亚瑟之前经历的所有性体验了。

亚瑟之前睡过的女人大多是躺着不动的，也不会和他有什么交流，他也都是当成任务一样，埋头用力，做完走人。

梅林不一样，他可爱，主动，亚瑟不想承认，但是梅林确实美丽又强大，更知道同为男人喜欢什么。他的手指包裹住亚瑟分身的上半部分，快速的撸动着，嘴巴吸住下面的阴囊，轻柔的吮吸着囊袋里面的球体。

“天呐……梅林！”亚瑟呻吟到，他一直以为梅林一无是处，当然，除了会耍一些戏法之外，在生活中这个家伙能在平地上被自己绊倒六次！倒酒的时候十有八九会倒在亚瑟的裤裆上！但是现在，亚瑟发现了梅林的过人之处——甚至已经在考虑要把梅林锁在卧室里，只给自己跳舞，只和自己做爱。

“怎么了？陛下？”

梅林不常叫亚瑟陛下，只有人群面前，或者想要嘲讽亚瑟的时候。但现在这个情况下，‘陛下’听起来充满了取悦的意味。

他看着亚瑟的眼睛，眼神里诉说着浓郁的诱惑情愫，微张的嘴唇上覆着一层透明的液体，牵着梅林撅起的嘴唇和亚瑟粗壮的根茎。梅林眨眨眼，盯着亚瑟的眼睛，把他的阴茎整个吞进自己的喉咙里，可爱的脸蛋因为异物的侵入而皱起来，窒息感和吞咽反应使梅林不得不将那根阴茎拿出来，不过就那几秒，亚瑟已经感受到了梅林喉咙内部的纹路。

“My King...”梅林手握那根柱体，放在自己的脸边，拍打着自己的脸颊，并且在上面吐着气。

湿热的口腔和里面的褶皱让亚瑟的欲望前所未有的渴望着更多，他抓着梅林的头发，强迫他吞的更深，更多。

糟了…体内的快感马上要迸发出来了！

亚瑟强压下这波袭来的快感，拽着梅林的头发到自己的面前，看着那双湿漉漉的眼睛和被口水或者分泌物染亮的嘴唇，不由自主的吻了上去。

心跳猛烈抨击着亚瑟的胸口，他不确定这种悸动是什么，如果只是因为梅林的亲吻的话……这并不符合常理……或许他应该去找盖尤斯看看是不是心脏突然出现了什么问题。

现下还有更重要的事情。

亚瑟的亲吻时不时的带着撕咬，恰到好处的刺激着梅林嘴唇的神经，一旦吃痛马上就用舔舐和吮吸来安抚那双嘴唇，继而又像原始的野兽一般的啃咬着梅林。梅林其实不介意，不过是时候更进一步了。

梅林停止了和亚瑟唇舌的纠缠，口中拉出一道闪亮的银丝，亚瑟看到他的眼睛有那么一秒变成了金色，然后他的食指上多了一层黏稠的透明液体。

“从盖尤思的药罐里挖的，不要告诉他”梅林俏皮的眨着眼，把手指送入他后方的穴内。

有魔法真好，亚瑟想，甚至自己都想学一学这招了。

亚瑟的分身一点一点的挤进梅林的体内，滚烫的内壁好像火山石，而亚瑟的宝剑正一点一点的开垦着这片土地。

梅林皱着眉毛，轻轻的呻吟着，仿佛及其的不舒服。

“我弄疼你了吗？”亚瑟停止了开垦，他的阴茎上半部分已经在梅林的体内了，可是另一半还在外面，整个欲望都在叫嚣着让亚瑟狠狠的穿刺进去。

“没事，进来”梅林说，可他的表情看起来可不太像没事。“没关系，亚瑟，等下就好了”

亚瑟轻轻吻着梅林的嘴角，下身缓缓的进行蠕动，很快的，紧涩感不见了，梅林看起来也不那么痛苦了。

“哦天啊！亚瑟！”梅林尖叫出来，亚瑟顶到了他的敏感点，那块部位好像一个开关一样，每次触碰都能带来无比的快感，他的腰身不由自主的动起来，坐在亚瑟的身上不停的摇摆着。亚瑟配合的撞击，他的身体狠狠的冲击着梅林的内壁，那温热的甬道内壁有着不规则的凸起，包裹着他的欲望，上下吮吸着，天啊，这比梅林的喉咙还棒！

烛光摇曳的卧室，鲜红的床单上缠绵着两具肉体，梅林的阴茎半硬着，随着他的节奏敲打着亚瑟的肚皮，顶端渗出的液体弄湿了亚瑟腹部的体毛。每一次的撞击都掺着水声，亚瑟急促的呼吸着，人生从未如此快乐过。他的身体经历了全新的体验，他十分肯定还要这么多来几次。

梅林的脚趾蜷缩着，他的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，亚瑟的下体令他前所未有的颤抖，天知道，光是亚瑟和他接吻了这个念头就足够让他兴奋了，神啊，暗恋他的国王什么的去死吧，没有什么比这酣畅淋漓的交欢更棒了！早知道亚瑟不会拒绝他，他前两年就应该这么做了。

不是没有过暗示，可是亚瑟好像总是不开窍，无数次把水倒在亚瑟的裤子上然后帮他擦干净，换来的是亚瑟用看白痴的眼神看着自己。

床柱和墙壁碰撞着，吱嘎吱嘎的发出噪音，隔壁是皇后的寝宫，如果格温在这个时候回来可能会听到这令人脸红心跳的声音吧。

亚瑟抱着梅林的大腿，猛地起身，把梅林压在身下，梅林的后背重重的砸在床上，两人连接的部位断开了一秒，不过很快，亚瑟就重新进入他的体内,后背的疼痛马上就见鬼去了，令人愉悦的快感回到体内，梅林仰着头，嘴唇微张着，羞耻的呻吟声从他的口中传来。

梅林的喉咙因为吞咽口水而滚动，精致的喉结看起来那么可口，亚瑟想都没想的咬上去，令他小声的呜咽出来…

“唔……亚瑟，停下…”

亚瑟低下头，咬着梅林的乳头，舌头挑动着上面的乳钉，带动的轻微拉扯着梅林的皮肉。

“不要这样…亚瑟！”梅林吸着气，他不喜欢疼痛，可是身上这个好像发情的动物一样的人并不理会，依然咬着他可怜的乳头。于是梅林伸手拍打了一下亚瑟的后脑勺。

“怎么了？”亚瑟抬起头，双眼微微睁开，眼神里的情欲好像要把梅林吞噬。亚瑟的下身本来缓慢的律动着，但是在他抬起头的那一刻，他的腰肢像被火钳烫了的野马一般，飞快的冲击着，猛烈的快感侵袭了梅林，他什么反对的话都说不出口，只有诱人的呻吟声萦绕在亚瑟的耳边。

梅林的双腿有些颤抖，缠在亚瑟的腰身上，后穴的洞口仿佛融化的黄油一般，他的身体被亚瑟掌控着，每一次的撞击都仿佛把他一点一点的钉进床垫里，也一点一点的把他的灵魂撞出体外。

亚瑟捏着梅林的脸颊，强迫他看着自己，他想看着梅林失控的样子，想看他为自己而高潮时的脸。梅林的软骨通红，眼珠微微的闪着金光，眉目舒展的仿佛正做着美梦，他轻轻咬着下唇，好像还保留着一丝理智让自己不要叫喊出来。亚瑟在这张脸上见过无数的喜怒哀乐，可是没有任何时候能比得上现在来的诱人。

亚瑟把他的全部重心支撑在梅林敞开的大腿上，使梅林的膝盖顶到了他自己的肩膀，精瘦的肉体折叠成一个奇怪的样子。梅林忘情的吻着亚瑟，他的金发，他的味道，他的汗水都是那么迷人，吸引着梅林的每一份注意力。梅林吮吸着亚瑟的舌尖，搜剐着亚瑟分泌出的液体，他想吞下所有亚瑟分泌出的东西。

亚瑟直起身，专注在他下半身的活动上，拇指伸进梅林的口腔里，和他的舌头搅动在一起，梅林吮吸着那根拇指，湿热的涎液裹着亚瑟，内心中腾生而起的火焰烧到了小腹，使他的阴茎飞快抽插着。

“快点，亚瑟～”梅林呻吟着“使用我吧，利用我…”

“天啊！就是那里！……好深…”

梅林体内的敏感点不断的被摩擦，每一次的摩擦都累积了一份极乐的快感，他的分身没有全部硬起来，不过梅林知道，他不用去触碰那里也能得到完美的高潮。

后穴仿佛一直融化到了甬道深处，梅林肉粉色的阴茎半硬着，顶端却分泌出了好多透明的粘液，随着亚瑟的冲击带动梅林的阴茎，那些粘液被甩在肚皮上，和他的下巴上，梅林的后脑渐渐涌现出一股麻酥酥的感觉，他原本满眼都是亚瑟的身影，却突然失去了对焦，浑身上下所有的感官触觉都奔向那一个地方。

骨节分明的手指紧紧抓着亚瑟的手臂，关节泛白也不放松丝毫，这一刹那梅林觉得快感太多了，自己是不是要就这样死掉了？临死前有亚瑟陪着，真好。

梅林浑身紧绷着，呼吸急促起来，原本放松的后穴又一次收紧起来，一股平静和温暖的熟悉气息卷袭了梅林的身体。

血液冲上大脑，梅林终于在这一刻释放出来。

射出的精液挂在他的腹部，堆积在肚脐里，他的后穴依然紧缩着，不间断的吞吐着亚瑟火热的欲望。

梅林的心脏依旧热烈的跳动着，可是他的思绪却飞到了很远很远的地方，飘到了一年前的剑栏之战，他差点失去亚瑟的那个时候。

亚瑟没有停止，他的欲望布着青筋，一次又一次的刺穿梅林的下体，肋骨下方刺眼的伤疤早就不疼了，可是愈合后却怎么也除不去这道疤。

梅林美丽的眼珠重新聚焦在亚瑟的脸上，他已经找回了自己的理智。“射到我嘴里……让我尝尝你好吗？”

亚瑟把自己坚硬的阴茎抽出来，跪坐到梅林的脖子上，用那个东西拍打着梅林的脸颊，顶部摩擦着身下人的牙齿和鼻子。

亚瑟飞快的撸动他的分身，梅林的舌头舔着铃口，加快了他欲望的步伐。快到了，已经到达临界点了，亚瑟的心跳比以往更快，他的血液在血管里翻滚着，理智在这一刻突然消失不见，他看到了一道白色的光，这道光引着他，带着他向上飘着。

白浆喷了出来，梅林早就伸着舌头等好了。

首先感受到的是浑浊，好像吞了一口浆糊，等味蕾意识到的时候，亚瑟的味道就布满了整个口腔。咸涩的口感没有停留太久，精液已经顺着梅林的舌头划进了喉咙。

梅林准备了一盆热水，和亚瑟两个人略有些尴尬的坐在里面，盯着对方的眼睛，谁也不想第一个开口说话。

亚瑟忍不住了，问了一个他最开始就想问的问题。

“你和那些乡野村夫也做这种事？”

“没有！”梅林想都没想的否认道，他还没有堕落成那个样子。

“那埃尔多的妓女可把你教的真好”亚瑟瞥着嘴说，脸上写满了不信。

“真的不是……在你之前我只和高汶还有兰斯做过…………”梅林看到亚瑟越来越黑的脸，觉得自己又犯傻了，有些事亚瑟根本不需要知道嘛。“不过早就不做了！已经不是那种关系了！”

“最后一次是什么时候？”亚瑟咬着牙齿说，他早就应该把骑士团的薪水统统减六成！

“格温登基的时候，最后一次”

“你们三个人？”

“嗯………”

亚瑟连浴桶都坐不住了，他站起来，疯狂的往梅林脸上扑水，那劲头仿佛对面的是杀父仇人一般。

梅林打扫好被水弄湿的地面——说是打扫，其实那家伙不过是挥了挥手，眼睛闪过一瞬金光，抹布就自己动起来了——他躺到亚瑟的身边，犹豫的开口说，“其实我平常没有穿成这样，今天是因为和莱昂打赌输了，所以……”

“所以？打赌输了就能穿成那个样子跳下三烂的舞吗！”

亚瑟本来都忘了这事了，被梅林提醒之下猛地想起来，高汶扔硬币的时候可真是欠揍的很。

“不是的，当时我跳得明明就是很平常的丰收祭祀，每年丰收的那天所有村民都会围着篝火跳的舞。”梅林委屈极了。

亚瑟眯着眼回忆着，梅林当时虽然穿的像个妓女，但是动作上确实没有出格的举动。先下梅林正躺在他的怀里，松软的头发弄得他的脸痒痒的，亚瑟就这样安静的抱着梅林，忘记了怒火。

“你的床好软噢，好舒服～”梅林撑了一个懒腰“不过我得走了。”他撑着自己坐在床沿上，伸手去够亚瑟扔在床下的衣服，胡乱的套在自己的身上，这衬衣梅林穿起来有些大了。

“不许走，你今晚就睡这”亚瑟把梅林捞回床上，大腿架在梅林的腰身上，擒住他的肩膀头，把这个瘦弱的巫师紧紧的锁在自己的怀里。

“可是如果格温回来的话——”

“她不会回来的，她会直接回她的寝宫去，没有人会进来的。”

亚瑟闭着眼睛，梅林就望着那英俊的脸庞，深金色的睫毛微微颤抖，挺拔的鼻梁，还有那双唇，光是‘吻上去’这个念头就让梅林硬了。

所以他翻过身去，背对着亚瑟。

怀中的人翻了个身，把那颗粉色的肩头露出来，亚瑟攀上去亲吻着梅林的后颈和肩膀，手掌抚摸着梅林光滑的胸膛和小腹。

身后的人呼吸渐渐平稳，亚瑟好像睡着了。

“我爱你，陛下……”梅林不想再隐藏他的感情了，即使这感情得不到回应也无所谓，他只想把自己的心声告诉亚瑟。

陛下这两个字里是亚瑟从未听过的感情，包含着卑微与绝望。

果然，梅林没有听到回应，不过亚瑟把他抱的更紧了。梅林安稳的躺着，【或许他也爱我，只是说不出口】【或许他根本不知道他的感情，再多给他一些时间吧】【或许他压根不喜欢我，这只是一次性爱而已】这些想法冲击着梅林的大脑，他没有办法停下思考，开始回忆起和亚瑟的片段，企图从每一丝细节中寻找亚瑟喜欢他的证据。

梅林咬着下嘴唇，试图把【亚瑟到底对他是什么感情】这件事抛在脑后，强迫自己陷入睡眠。

亚瑟的眼睛亮晶晶的，在黑夜中像星星一样的闪着光，怀里的梅林刚开始还有些颤抖，不过现在已经安静了下来，不知道是不是睡着了。

“我爱你爱到无可救药，无法自拔”亚瑟说。“不过我不能告诉你，你这个邪恶的巫师会利用这个威胁我的…”

“到时候我就不能指使你去干活了，总的有人给我洗衣服，擦盔甲，收拾房间……”

亚瑟在说笑罢了，他意识到自己根本没有办法离开梅林超过两天，他发觉自己的感情如此之晚，直到梅林刚刚说出关于爱的字眼后他才明白，原来他们之间还能够存在这种关系，而后袭来的是自己的种种愤怒，不满，好像都和吃醋有关，从前那些和梅林在一起的时光好像被渡上了金色，回忆里的他和梅林无论是吵嘴也好，打闹也好，都是那么开心，满足。

突然意识到自己陷入爱情中的亚瑟不知为何有些羞耻，认清了感情后的他脑海中全是游吟诗人吟唱的酸诗，但是那些酸诗全部有了意义，也没有那么讨厌了。

天啊，亚瑟竟然还想去摘些花来送到梅林的鼻子下，看他被花粉呛到的样子一定很可笑，不过以往摘花这种事他都交给梅林去做，让梅林自己给自己摘花好像有点过分了，还是算了吧，讨好一个人的方法那么多，总会有更好的办法。

比如通过魔法合法的法令怎么样？

亚瑟琢磨着，没有意识到他竟然真的考虑这件事，只为了让梅林开心一下。

背对着的梅林当然听见了，但是他并没有想象中的那么激动，只是眼角有些湿润的液体划过。为什么哭了呢？他的情绪并没有很激动啊。

梅林转过身拥抱着亚瑟，沉沉的睡了过去。

梦里都是他们只是两个普通的农夫，打猎，种庄稼，平淡的度过了一生。

亚瑟说的‘没有人会进来的’其实是错误的，守夜的乔治在早上八点准时敲响了房门，并带来了无比丰盛的早餐。

梅林其实一直怀疑乔治暗恋着他们的国王，因为你看，乔治看到床上的梅林后他的眼神恶狠狠的，还咬牙切齿的和他们说早安。梅林起身帮忙把食物摆到桌上，尴尬的接过乔治送过来的东西。

“行了，你出去吧”亚瑟揉着朦胧的睡眼，翻了个身说。

“好的，陛下。”

“好的”梅林下意识的说，转身就要和乔治一起退出。

“不是你，梅林，给我回来！”亚瑟把梅林喊到床上，揽着他的腰。

“你就待在我身边，哪儿都不许去”亚瑟轻柔的说，他的手又开始不安分起来，梅林的皮肤触感太好，细腻犹如绸缎一般。

“可是早餐……”

“去他妈的早餐”

梅林翻过身，骑在亚瑟的身上，趴下身去仔仔细细的亲吻着他的国王。

平复的血液又重新奔向了那个部位，亚瑟的分身又一次的站立起来，顶着梅林的屁股。

不过这次清晨的缠绵，亚瑟温柔了很多。

END


End file.
